


the hours in between

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, eichi is only mentioned and he doesnt actually appear so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: shu and shiki talk before eichi's birthday party





	the hours in between

“Shu, here you go.”

“Thanks, Shiki,” Shu takes the steaming mug Shiki hands him and scoots a little to make room for him to sit on. He leans back on the couch and lets his arm rest on top of the backrest while Shiki moves in to make himself comfortable resting on Shu's chest.

“Have you figured out what you want to give Eichi for his birthday?”

“Mm, I wrote a song for him.”

“Ah... I did too,” Shiki replies placing the cup on the coffee table in front of them and snuggles more into Shu's side. “He deserves so much more.”

Shu hums in agreement and sets his mug down next to Shiki's.

A comfortable silence falls between that makes Shu think Shiki's fallen asleep. Nimble fingers comb through purple locks and he feels Shiki shiver under his touch lightly. Shu stills his movements when Shiki looks up at him.

“Don't stop.”

Low rumbling laughter comes from Shu. “Okay.”

He continues and lets himself relax and he's sure now that Shiki's asleep with how stable his breathing is.

“It's tiring,” Shiki speaks up and it almost makes Shu jump.

“Hm? What is?”

“Avoiding you and dodging Eichi's questions.”

“Ah, that's right... look on the bright side, we get to finally tell him everything tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but it feels like we're going behind his back like this...” Shiki trails off and a small pout has appeared on his mouth that makes Shu laugh a little.

“Shichan—“

“Shu, please.”

“—you really care a lot about Eichi don't you?”

Shiki sits up to face Shu properly. “Of course I do...” Then he adds really quietly in a hushed tone, “I care about you, too.”

“I know,” Shu moves to lean his forehead on Shiki's. “I care about you, too.” He echoes and reaches up to touch his face, thumb brushing over Shiki's cheekbone lightly. “We'll give him the best birthday he's ever had.”

Shiki closes his eyes and nuzzles on Shu's forehead. “Okay.”

 

おまけ

 

”Ah, the coffee's gone cold.”

”Shiki...”

**Author's Note:**

> \- do you have time to talk about our lord and savior shueishi  
> \- I KNOW ALL OF MY WORKS LATELY INVOLVE A COUCH AND LAZINESS AND RELAXING, but hey shiki and shu need a break from their double life  
> \- pretty much set before eichi's birthday  
> \- you dont know how happy i was when i saw eichi and shiki interact + the shushiki interactions and flashback it was everything i could hope for thx proani  
> \- i like rarepairs and if you do too pls hit me up on twitter @tadanorei  
> \- thx so much for reading


End file.
